An aspect of the invention relates, in general, to text processing, and in particular, to processing associated with character data.
Text processing often requires various types of character data processing, including the processing of character data strings. Some types of processing include finding the termination point (e.g., end of a string), determining the length of the character data, finding a particular character, comparing characters, etc. Current instructions and/or techniques to perform these types of processing tend to be inefficient.